fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Mount Vesuvius
The Mount Vesuvius Match is a match type in professional e-wrestling as seen in Full Metal Wrestling on its Mount Vesuvius pay-per-view (formerly featured on the now retired Circus Maximus pay-per-view). Background After Ethan Black successfully defended the Full Metal Wrestling Championship once again at Lethal Injection, it looked like no one could stop the reign of Black. Determined to give FMW fans a match to remember, FMW Owner Jaro announced that a massive match was to be held to decide a contender to Black title. That match was the Mount Vesuvius match, and the winner would receive a title shot against Ethan Black at FMW Ultimatum. Jaro stated the match combined elements of the Hell in a Cell, War Games and Royal Rumble match types. The countdown timer comes from the Royal Rumble match, the multiple ring structure comes from War Games, the large-cage structure from Hell in a Cell, and the elimination process from the Royal Rumble. Match Structure The cage structure used for the Mount Vesuvius match is composed of three cages. Each of these cages is stacked on top each other, creating a pyramid-like structure. First Cage The first is a normal Hell in a Cell cage. It contains no modifications. Second Cage The second cage is a regular steel cage with a few modifications. First, there is no door. Second, the cage has a roof. On this roof, turnbuckles and ring ropes are placed. Later, when the gas tap comes into play, fire will line the area where the apron should be on the makeshift ring. Third Cage The smaller third cage has a ten foot pillar on top. The third cage, like the second steel cage, has no door, ring ropes, or turnbuckles. However, in the center of the cage, is a ten foot pillar. On top of the pillar is the coveted Mount Vesuvius torch. Before someone can grab the torch and win the match for a guaranteed Full Metal Wrestling Championship shot at Ultimatum, they have to switch the gas tap on, igniting the torch. ]] Rules The match is contested by thirty wrestlers, with two beginning the match on top of the Hell in a Cell Cage. After a predetermined amount of time, usually two minutes, another participant enters the match. This continues until fifteen participants have entered the ring. During this time, wrestlers can be eliminated. After the fifteenth entrant has joined the melee, the second cage is lowered. The match continues with more superstars entering every two minutes until the thirtieth wrestler has entered. Then, the third cage is lowered, along with the gas tap and the coveted Mount Vesuvius Torch. Superstars can continue to be eliminated, however, a superstar can grab the lit torch and win the match while others are still not eliminated, as evidenced by the first Mount Vesuvius Match, where Drew Michaels grabbed the torch while John "Doc" Derrick was not officially eliminated. Eliminations Superstars are eliminated when they are thrown off of the structure into the sand below. Eliminations can happen at anytime during the match. Hence, eliminations can happen while just the first cage is in place, when the first and second cages are in place, and when all three cages are in place. However, if a superstar is thrown from the second cage down to the first cage, that superstar is not eliminated because he did not touch the sand at the bottom of the structure. Lineage & Match History :For detailed results, see the articles of the events. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 6px;" | |- | align="center" | |}